iPod Drabbles
by BlondeBizarre
Summary: some quinn/rachel, faberry, drabbles based on some of the songs on my ipod. reviews much appreciated. enjoy 3


A/N:..…I don't think I really have anything I need to say…..i'd feel weird not writing an author's note though haha it just feels so incomplete without it. I kinda had the urge to write and got kinda fascinated by Rachel/Quinn. Generally i'm not a big drabble fan, but I didn't really have a story in me.

A/N2: My favorite is the Harlow's Song one. I'm thinkin' I'm probly gonna do a story off of it. Thoughts?

Reviews=Love

Enjoy! :)

**Nothing Compares 2 U - Sinead O'Connor**

Why had she done it? Why did she let herself fall so hard? She promised she would keep control of her heart, but somehow Quinn had stolen her heart right out of her chest and taken it with her when she left.

She was back with Finn now, but it didn't even feel real. He wasn't Quinn. Without her, her life felt so empty. What was the point? Their relationship hadn't been perfect, and yet she would still do anything to get it back. She had to face facts, nothing could ever compare to Quinn Fabray.

**Felt Good On My Lips - Tim McGraw**

"Mr. Shue I have something I'd like to share," Quinn sounded very sure of herself.

"Sure, c'mon up Quinn," Mr. Shue said taking a seat as Quinn made her way to the front of the room. She turned to face her fellow glee clubbers, or rather turned to face Rachel. For a good 20-30 seconds she simply stared into the small, brunette's eyes in complete silence.

Finally Rachel started to feel uncomfortable and spoke up, "Not to sound rude or anything Quinn, but what do you want?"

Quinn smiled back at her and replied, "I wanna go crazy. I wanna go crazy with you." That's when the guitar sounded and the song Quinn had hinted to began. It took a while for Rachel to get into the spirit of the song and register what was said to her, but by the second chorus the two girls were singing, dancing, and truly going crazy. Then, the dancing stopped, they moved closer, and the second the song had finished their lips met in a way that seemed to perfect to be the first kiss they had ever shared.

They broke apart and Rachel looked deep into the cheerleader's eyes and whispered, "Okay I'll admit that felt good on my lips."

**Miss Invisible - Marie Digby**

There's a girl who sits under the bleachers. It's always just another day eating alone.

She didn't let anyone see how much she was hurting. How every insult, every name, no matter how small or unthreatening, tore her apart. She tried her best to stay strong and kept reassuring herself that it would be okay, but it was no use. Every day she waited for someone to ask her her name. But no one seemed to notice her unless they were laughing as she fell down the stairs. Rachel.

She had been high on a pedestal until the carpet had been yanked out from under her. She saw the way everyone looked at her now, but she didn't let them see how it tore her up inside. She kicked herself for doing everything to try and fit in. She just closed her eyes when they laughed as she fell down the stairs. Quinn.

Then one day came a girl who sat under the bleachers, just a little bit further behind.

**Do I - Luke Bryan**

It didn't feel real anymore. She could lean in to hold her or act like she didn't even know her. It seemed like she could care less either way. What ever happened to the girl she fell in love with. They're relationship had started out so perfect and simple. Now it felt like she had to second guess everything.

She couldn't take it anymore. As they sat on her couch, she looked over at her and asked, "Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby?" Quinn met her eye contact, but said nothing. "Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love? Am I still enough?" Still nothing, "Tell me don't I or tell me do I, baby, give you everything you've ever wanted? Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?" She felt tears forming in her eyes, "Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? Baby…Do I?"

That was the day Quinn told Rachel about Sam.

**Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You) - Good Charlotte**

Saying it was an eventful day would be the understatement of the century. Whoever told them that telling Quinn's parents was a good idea had another thing coming. But they had put that behind them. It didn't matter. They lied in Rachel's bed, Rachel's arms protectively wrapped around her girlfriend. Quinn felt like she was safe from any harm in the world.

She felt Rachel leave a soft kiss on the top of her head and heard her whisper in her ear to get some sleep. Quinn was asleep in seconds. Rachel laid Quinn's head softly on the pillow and lied on her side next to her girlfriend resting her own head on her hand. She looked down admiringly at the other girl. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her. She thought that at any moment she would wake from her wildest dream.

She knew Quinn was asleep and couldn't hear her, but still she whispered softly, "I don't wanna live this life without you. I don't wanna know what it's like. I can't dream without you. When you wake up, I'll be right here with you."

**Bleed - Hot Chelle Rae**

Her pen moved almost as fast as her thoughts raced through her head. She had spent the whole day trying to work up half of the courage to as much as talk to Rachel. How could she ever tell her how she felt if she couldn't even get out a hello? So now here she was on her bed, notebook running low on blank paper, pen running out of ink, bleeding her heart out. Somehow, some way, Rachel needed to see how Quinn felt about her. If Quinn couldn't tell her without feeling like her heart was ready to explode, she would write it all out in black and white and red. She didn't leave anything out. There was so much to write that she couldn't say. It was all for her, just for Rachel.

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

Ok I _was_ gonna do this one but it's like my favorite song EVER and I don't think I could ever do it justice :) buuuut anyone out there willing to give it a shot I would LOVE to read it. I challenge u ;)

**Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars (ok technically Glee Cast, same thing lol)**

They sat on Quinn's bed staring deep into each other's eyes with smiles so wide they were inches from spreading off their faces. Then Quinn reached up and gently pushed a small strand of hair out of Rachel's face. "Rachel…please never change anything about you." Rachel laughed and looked down, blushing a little. Then she felt Quinn's soft finger under her chin raising her face to meet her eyes. "I mean it babe," Quinn gave her the warmest smile Rachel had ever received, "I love you Rachel. I love every little thing about you. Everything people say they don't like about you, everything people say you need to change is just another thing I love about you-" Rachel cut her off with a quick, sweet kiss on the lips, but Quinn wasn't done, "You're perfect Rachel Berry. You're amazing just the way you are."


End file.
